vanguard_economicsfandomcom-20200213-history
India
India India is the worlds largest democracy. Its population is expected to overtake China's in 2028 and become the worlds most populous nation. It is a rising economic powerhouse and a nuclear-armed state. India has emerged as an important regional power. it is also a nation that is tackling huge social, economic, and evironmental ruble's. India is like other nations must balance imports and exports in maintaining GPD. India has a diverse population that interest people into studying it.India Country Profile, BBC News History India is home to some of the worlds most ancient surviving civilizations from mountainous Afghan frontier to the jungles of Burma. In 2500 B.C. India was home to several ancient civilizations and empires. In 1858 the British Raj occurred and India came under direct British government rule. In 1920 Mahatma Gandhi a nationalist leader led a campaign of non-violent protest against British rule that lead to India's independence. In 1947 India split into two independent nations the secular Hindu majority and Muslim controlled Pakistan. In 1950 India becomes a republic. Later in the 1990s India's government initiates a program of economic liberalism and reform opening the economy to global trade and investment. Standard of Living India's population is roughly 1.25 billion people and can be divided into six classes. These classes are the rich, upper middle class, middle class, lower middle class, poor, and then the desperately poor. The rich account for 1% percent of the population and approximately 50% of the population is upper and middle class. The remaining 50% are the poor and desperately poor. The upper and middle class can afford a good home, send their children to college, buy a car, and also have significant savings. They do not need assistance for healthcare. The can also afford smartphones, scooters, branded clothing, they also can occasionally eat out. The poor and the desperately poor do not have access to proper education, advanced healthcare, and in many cases toilets. They have not benefited from India's massive economic growth because they do not have the skills or education to take advantage of it.They have jobs that don't require much skill and basic necessities like food , clothing, and medicine are a problem. The desperately poor are in worse condition as they suffer from malnutrition, disease, and lack of shelter.Quora Imports and Exports India is the 18th largest export economy in the world and the 13th largest importer in the world. During the last 5 years (2009-2014) the exports of India have grown at an annualized rate of 12% while over the same period the imports have grown at an annualized rate of 11%. The top exports of India are refined petroleum, packaged medicaments, jewelry, rice, and cars. Its top imports are crude protroleum, gold, protroleum gas, diamonds, and coal briquettes. The top exports destinations of India are the United States, United Arab Emirates, China, saudi Arabia, and the United Kingdom. The top import oringins are China, United Arab Emirates, Saudi Arabia, United States, and Switzerland. India has the 50th most complex economy.OEC GDP and GDP Per Capita In 2014, the GDP of India was $2.o5T and its GDP per capita was $5,7k. The GDP of India in 2015 was worth 2095.40 billion in U.S. dollars. The GDP of India represents 3.38% of the worlds economy. The GDP in India averaged to 484.96 USD Billion from 1960 to 2015 and its reaching a high of 2095.40 USD Billion to a low record of 37.68 USD Billion in 1960. The GDP per capita of India was recorded at 1750.60 US dollars in 2015 The GDP per capita in India is equivalent to 14% of the worlds;ds average. In India the GDP per capita averaged $654.86 USD from 1960-2015, reaching an all time high of $1750.60 USD in 2015 and a low record of $370.40 USD in 1960. As demostraed India's GDP and GDP per capita change according to economic times.India GDPIndia GDP per capita Category:Economy